


Rhinits

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Has Rhinitis, M/M, because I have it and it sucks so he suffers with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Lance has rhinits and Shiro is one worried boy.





	Rhinits

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has rhinitis, is feeling like crap and wants to vent (or die, why be picky)? Fuckin’ this girl! Yay. So Lance shall suffer with me. And, yes, I fainted once. Dad’s still scared of it happening again.

“Shiro, I can walk.”

“Lance, you fainted because you couldn’t breathe properly.”

“Only because you keep stealing my breath away.”

Shiro shoot the boy in his arms a stupidly fond look, shaking his head softly. To say he had been scared when he found the Red Paladin passed out on the floor was an understatement. Lance had the ability to always find himself in between life and death, and Shiro always wondered how long it would take for the boy to actually fall in one of the sides.

He still remember seeing him in the Astral Plane that day. He had known Lance was there to stay, and Shiro hated the idea so much he was already planning how to bring Lance back even though the man had no idea how to return himself.

“Appreciated, but not the time.”

“All I heard was—” Lance cleared his throat, and if Shiro knew the boy a bit less, he would’ve believed it wasn’t because of his throat, but so he could adjust his voice in an actually pretty good imitation of the man holding him—"Oh, you smooth devil, don’t stop!“

Shiro chuckled.

"You’ll have time to flirt when you’re better.”

“You’re still giving me the green light to flirt with you, Shiro.”

Shiro winked at him, and had he known the boy a little less, he would’ve believed the red cheeks were result of the illness.

“Shiro? Lance?”

“Keith.”

Keith’s face was hilarious, brows furred and lips in a thin line. Keith, too, knew of Lance’s occasional dates with Lady Death, the Black Paladin himself not being to resist dates with her from time to time.

“Lance’s sick.” Keith took another look at the boy and realisation washed his purple eyes.

“Rhinitis again?”

“Yep. I fainted and now Shiro refuses to put me down.”

Oh, yeah, Shiro then remembered when Lance’s rhinitis made itself known for the first time. He felt his heart clenching with the knowledge that he lost most of Lance’s adventures with it, and the want to open the mental door holding back the clone’s memories grew bigger.

“I will take him to his room, can you—”

“On it.” Keith didn’t waste time, walking away quickly to find Hunk and get some medicine.

Lance watched the other leave with bleary eyes and a soft smile. Shiro restarted walking.

“It’s good to see Keith happy.” Came Lance’s voice, bit rough in the edges. “The Blade was sucking the shine out of his eyes.

With that Lance rested his head on Shiro’s chest, quickly falling asleep thanks to the rhinitis, and Shiro was struck yet again with the notion that Lance deserved all the admiration one could offer and then some more.

The same selflessness that endangered Lance’s life again and again would forever be something Shiro wished he had at least half of.


End file.
